soadfandomcom-20200214-history
Serjical Strike
Serjical Strike Records is an American record label, owned by Universal Music Group, and operates under the Universal Republic Records Group. Background Serjical Strike was founded in April 2001 by Serj Tankian (lead singer of System of a Down), and has cast away the restrictions of large scale record labels to create a 'unique and imaginative' label that provides a large spectrum of musical talent. In the previous five years Serj and the team have signed various bands of differing styles; Bad Acid Trip, Kittens for Christian, Slow Motion Reign, and Fair to Midland, and at the same time a good relationship with Columbia records has been built up. Serj also works with Arto Tuncboyaciyan to promote his own side band Serart out of Serjical Strike. The Axis of Justice live album/DVD Concert Series Volume 1 and the Buckethead & Friends' 2005 release "Enter the Chicken" were under the Serjical Strike label. Serj Tankian's debut solo album Elect the Dead was also on Serjical Strike Records in addition to Reprise Records. In August 2007 Serjical Strike started its own YouTube account.Serjical Strike Records - Serjical Strike YouTube With each release, the goal of our label is to create an oasis of diversity and uniqueness within the industry where fans of all music can find sanctuary and solace from the drab, carbon-copy musical plagues that sweep through commercial culture. With the ever-evolving consciousness of today's music fan, we hope to be an amoebic representation of the myriad of bands and musical styles that one person can enjoy. With each new band we sign, we hope that it becomes harder and harder to describe Serjical Strike Records as being anything other than an 'Arts Label'. In his recent works, Serjical Strike has stated that its going to release a new Buckethead album and its also going to make a re-issue of his other work in this label Enter The Chicken with a new song. We're gonna re-release the Buckethead And Friends record early next year because our distributor (owned by Tower Records) went bankrupt so the CDs were off the shelves recently. We're also planning on doing a new Buckethead record and have been working on a few new signings for 08.20 QUESTIONS WITH SERJ TANKIAN!! Iann Robinson Interviewing Serj Tankian :: SOADFans :: The Official UnOfficial System Of a Down Site! Artists Current Artists * Axis of Justice * Bad Acid Trip * Buckethead * Fair to Midland * Kittens for Christian * Serart * Serj Tankian Former Artists * Slow Motion Reign Releases *2003: Serart - Serart (Sampler) *2003: Serart - Serart *2003: Kittens for Christian - Privilege of Your Company *2004: Bad Acid Trip - Lynch the Weirdo *2004: Axis of Justice - Concert Series Volume 1 *2005: Buckethead & Friends - Enter the Chicken *2006: Slow Motion Reign - Slow Motion Reign *2006: Fair to Midland - The Drawn and Quartered EP *2007: Fair to Midland - Fables from a Mayfly: What I Tell You Three Times Is True *2007: Serj Tankian - Elect the Dead *TBA: Buckethead - Buckethead's Untitled 24th Studio Album *TBA: Serj Tankian - Serj Tankian's Untitled 2nd Studio Album References External links *Serjical Strike Records *Serjical Strike Records at MySpace Category:Record Labels